


If not now then when?

by SmittenHiddleKitten



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a whim, Dancing, F/M, bare with me, based on a basanova song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenHiddleKitten/pseuds/SmittenHiddleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila is dancing to her favorite  song when her Co worker, Tom, catches her. Fluffy fluff ensues. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	If not now then when?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this whole one shot was based on something I heard. It was so impossibly cute that it would be a sin if I didn't write it. Please, please,please bare with me. This is my first time writing anything that has to do with dancing. I might not have all the specific movements down but enough that you get the jist. P.s. I'm sorry to those who actually take tango lessons.

It started out with a simple foot tap.

 

*What is I told you that day and night, you're in my head?* I slipped out of my shoes and swayed my hips.

 

*One thing I know- you won't see my wasting any time when my stopping heart is on the line.* I unplugged my ear buds and began dancing. One foot dutifully and elegantly followed  after the other. I closed my eyes as the memorized steps flooded my mind and into my limbs.

 

*What would you say if when I ask you who would love you more than I?* Images of my co-worker, Tom, came into fruition.

 

*This could be right and every cliché in the love song could be applying to us* I smiled as faux images of Tom and I running  down the beach. I could see us playing in the water, going to the mini cafe and ordering drinks enjoying each others company.  I  see us sitting on the beach watching the sun set behind the wispy sulfur clouds into the hazy horizon as he puts a red hibiscus flower in my hair.

 

*Take me as I am. If not now,then when?* I feel a mysterious pair of hands grab my hips and dance with me. The pair twirl and dip me. They hold me close and then spin me. I come back with my back against him. *You don't want to miss the best thing in your life. What would you say if I told you day and night your in my head? I can only dream how this must be having with me someone exactly like you*

 

I whisper the words. The Mystery Man turns me around and puts his hand on the small of my back. I run my fingers through his hair. It feels silky. We sway to the last reminder of the song. *You don't want to miss the best thing in your life. I could sit and cry, instead I risk my pride 'Cause baby I'm determined  to not miss the best thing in my life*

 

The instrument  hiccups signaling  the end of the song. I open my eyes. 'Than--' My throat  turns into a  desert when I peer into blue eyes.  Tom's cheek are slightly pink from our dancing session. He smiles.

 

I quickly  retract my hands. 'I'm sorry,' I say hurriedly 'I thought you were this another guy that I usually dance with...he's my dance partner in tango class.' Tom shakes his head and pulls me closer. 'No problem, darling.' He gives me a quick peck on the cheek before he leaves.


End file.
